Forbidden Desires
by Nolay
Summary: My first TFA slash fic. Megatron always hated Starscream, and Starscream always hated him back. But when he finds his thoughts wandering back to the seeker, things are bound to happen. MegatronXStarscream rating has gone up.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not dead. My** **account has been ignored for a while since I gave up on a lot of fics I started. This is going be one I'm determined to finish. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TFA or anything related...wish I did though.**

* * *

Forbidden Desires

He wasn't sure what it was. But he knew he wanted him. The Decepticon leader had done a good job so far hiding from everyone else what had been bothering him. One too many times he'd find his mind wandering to thoughts of the seeker. He always got a strange feeling in his spark whenever it happened. There was something about Starscream that got to him. Sure, he found Starscream to be a nuisance above all else, but looking past that, there was just something about him…something that made Megatron want him.

Starscream had broken away from the Decepticons to find the allspark fragments for himself and use it to finally destroy Megatron and take his place as leader. Megatron found all of Starscream's previous attempts amusing and was always curious as to what he'd try next. He had to hand it to him….he certainly was creative in his plans.

Starscream had always been second in command, but that just wasn't enough for him. He wanted to be leader….for 4 million stellar cycles Starscream had tried time and time again to get rid of Megatron. If one plan didn't work, he'd try another. You'd think by now he'd run out of ideas. But nope….they just keep coming.

Although, it's been a while since Starscream's last attempt. Megatron thought he would have tried something else by now. Maybe he really did run out of ideas…

No one was in the base at the moment, and Megatron had found he could track Starscream by the energy his allspark fragment gave off. He decided to go find Starscream…a stupid idea maybe, sure, but then again when Megatron makes a decision it's usually final.

Meanwhile, Starscream was deep in thought, trying to formulate a new plan while he stood just inside the entrance of a cave he had made his hiding place. He had tried just about everything he could think of, but Megatron still lives. What was it that made all his plans fail? Was it dumb luck in Megatron's case, or was there always something he missed?

Still in thought, he turned and walked deeper in the cave. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard something land at the entrance. He turned, aiming his null rays at the intruder and his optics widened to find it was Megatron. Why was he here? No, better question, how did he find him?

Shaking the thoughts out of his head Starscream immediately fired at Megatron. Only to find that none of the shots actually hit and he was now against the wall of the cave, being held by his throat.

"Is that how you welcome all your visitors, Starscream?"

Starscream raised his null rays in another attempt to fire at Megatron only to have them ripped off before even one shot could be fired. Starscream could only growl at Megatron, he wasn't afraid of being taken offline, since he technically already was. The only thing keeping him functional was the allspark fragment.

"Care to try anything else, Starscream? You know I could easily take you offline."

Starscream glared at him,

"You can't kill what's already dead."

Megatron smirked, he had a point. But he knew the only thing he would have to do is remove the allspark fragment and the only thing Starscream would be good for after that is spare parts….probably not even that.

At this point, Megatron was starting to wonder why Starscream isn't putting up more of a fight. Is he giving up? No….he's way to stubborn to go down without a fight. So what was it? Starscream wasn't even making an attempt to escape Megatron's grip around his neck. It was odd, to say the least.

Just looking at Starscream was making that feeling in his spark return. His grip unintentionally tightened and that made Starscream wince. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Starscream, and he wanted him now.

Without saying a word Megatron quickly pulled Starscream into a kiss.

Starscream's optics widened and his body instantly stiffened. Was Megatron…kissing him? What was going on, did he have a screw loose? Starscream wasn't sure what to do…he didn't even know what to think. His thoughts started racing and he did the only thing he could think of.

In an act of panic Starscream's hands balled into fists and he punched Megatron about as hard as he could, which surprisingly, was enough to make him release the grip on his neck and cause him to stumble back a few steps.

For a few moments they stared at each other in silence before Starscream started shouting at Megatron.

"What was that all about! You threaten to kill me and then…that!"

Megatron growled, more from the fact that the kiss was cut short than the fact that Starscream had punched him. Starscream was still yelling and it was getting irritating. The felling in his spark was gone now and his previous annoyance of the seeker had resurfaced.

After about five minutes of constant yelling with a curse here and there, Starscream was panting, still fuming. Megatron had been waiting for Starscream to finally stop.

"Finished?"

Starscream growled,

"Far from it…."

There wasn't anything Starscream could do right now since he didn't have his null rays, Megatron simply smirked as he pointed his cannon at Starscream and fired.

The shot wasn't enough to kill him but he wouldn't regain consciousness for quite a while. And with that Megatron went back to the base…taking Starscream with him.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter, probably not very long but I think it's pretty good so far.**

**I'm open to any suggestions for future chapters if any one has any ideas. So feel free to leave any suggestions you might have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not want to take this long for a new chapter. I was halfway done when I had to put it off for other things....at least it's done now. Ok enough about my lif so now let's waste some of yours.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TFA, if I did, Blurr, Prowl and Starscream would still be alive.**

**Warning: Robot rape ahead, it's not too late to turn back.**

* * *

Forbidden Desires

Chapter 2

Starscream woke up with a groan. All he saw at first as his optics flickered on was blackness, but slowly everything came into focus. He realized he was lying on a berth and he sat up to get a better look at where he was. It didn't take him long to realize were he was. He was at the Decepticon base, in Megatron's room.

Wait…Megatron's room? How did he end up here? Oh yeah, Megatron had found him. Then shot him. But why did he bring him back here? Remembering what happened a while ago he was almost afraid to know the answer. He wasn't sure if he should stay, or try to leave. But that was quickly answered when he found one of his wrists chained to the berth.

Well…this is just great. First, it was just another "normal" day, then this had to happen. What still needed to be answered was why it happened. He thought Megatron hated him, and he hated him back two fold. He was more confused than anything. What was Megatron planning? He didn't like any of the possible answers that ran through his head.

He was slagged….

"Finally awake I see."

Starscream looked to the door to see Megatron standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face that Starscream couldn't seem to read. He didn't take much time to try and read it before he tried to lunge at Megatron wanting so badly to tear him apart, only to be reminded of the chain around his wrist.

Megatron only laughed at his attempt and now Starscream was glaring daggers at him. Megatron started to walk towards Starscream and he actually started to back away which made Megatron pause for a moment. Now that was different, is Starscream actually afraid of him? The expression on the seekers face was pure anger and without a doubt hatred, but his optics were showing something completely different. Something that he couldn't figure out.

"Are you afraid of me, Starscream?"

The expression left Starscream's face for a moment but quickly returned.

"Does this look like fear to you?"

When Megatron started to approach him again he backed up until he was against the wall. He turned looking at the chain around his wrist and he stared to pull on it in hopes of breaking it. He would have just shot at it to free himself, but since Megatron had ripped off his null ray cannons earlier there's not much else he can do.

Starscream froze when he felt a hand on his wing. He turned and once he saw the look on Megatron's face, he knew exactly where this was gonna go.

He tried to shove Megatron away only to have Megatron grab his wrists as soon as he tried and in the next instant he found himself back on the berth, only this time, Megatron was on top of him.

Starscream wasn't afraid of Megatron, but he was afraid of what was about to happen. Surprising even to him since he isn't really afraid of much. But, thinking about it, this would scare anyone. Starscream seemed to be in a panic as he tried to wriggle away from Megatron, much to no avail, it seemed he wasn't going anywhere as his leader kept him pinned.

Starscream suddenly stiffened when Megatron ran his fingers along the edge of his wings and tried to fight the pleasant feeling it caused but couldn't keep himself from shuddering. Megatron only smirked,

"Don't fight it, Starscream."

Starscream just growled.

"Bite me."

He soon realized that was the wrong choice of words as Megatron then bit down on the edge of a wing making Starscream yelp. Megatron wanted to hear all the sounds he could cause Starscream to make and he started to dig his fingers into the seams of Starscream's armor to tease the wires underneath while his other hand stayed on Starscream's wing.

Starscream's optics clenches hut tight and he bit his lip, refusing to make a sound as the wires were teased. Something that was becoming hard to do and his cooling fans activated as his core temperature started to quickly rise.

Getting irritated with Starscream's silence he ran his hand down Starscream's wing and dug into the joint where it met his back. Then he got what he wanted as Starscream's optics snapped open and he finally let out a sound of pleasure that ended with a whimper.

He didn't want this. Megatron on top of him, the touches, the teasing. He kept trying to tell himself he didn't want it, but still his body responded to every touch he was now getting. Arching when sensitive wires were teased and moaning no matter how hard he tried to hold it in. His cooling fans failing to stop his internals from overheating.

Megatron started to trace the sensitive glass of Starscream's cockpit with his glossa, loving the choked cry it pulled from Starscream as he arched more, it wouldn't be long now. His overload was coming.

Nonono…he knew he couldn't last much longer. Overload was close and Starscream knew he couldn't stop it. Megatron dug into the seams at Starscream's hips, knowing it to be where the most sensitive wires to be located. That was it. Starscream couldn't take it anymore, he arched fully and screamed, living up to his name as overload surged through him.

Once it was over he fell back on the berth, panting and trying despicably to cool his internals. He could feel himself going into stasis and he glared at Megatron,

"S-slagger.."

That was all he managed to say before he gave in and fell into stasis.

* * *

**Well, ther you have it, probably could have done better but this i my first TF yaoi fic, so please be kind if something isn't right. If there's room to improve let me know. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh god, I really, truly did not mean to take so long for this next chapter. I wanted to try and get into megatron's head a bit but I ended up getting a bit stuck at one point and then life delayed it even more sooo, yeah.**

**But finally here it is. It's kinda short, but enjoy.**

**Do I even need to put a disclaimer?**

* * *

Forbidden Desires

Chapter 3

Megatron left the room as Starscream fell into stasis. He had thought what he just did would be enough to get rid of what he'd been feeling, but now he just found himself wanting the seeker even more. Truth be told, he was frustrated.

A simple solution would be to kill Starscream. Just remove the fragment and be done with it. However, Megatron somehow didn't want to resort to that. The feelings he was developing for Starscream were even more annoying than Starscream himself. He before thought it impossible for anything to be more annoying.

Something was wrong with him. There had to be, he was sure he hated Starscream, so why was he doing this? The more he thought about it, the more it frustrated him. He wanted Starscream, and now that feeling grew. He just wanted it to be gone, he hates Starscream….or at least, he thought he did.

Looking back, Starscream was always the target of a lot of his anger. He could have taken it out on anyone or anything but he chose Starscream. Half the reason being Starscream was the reason for that anger. Hey, you'd be mad too if someone tried to kill you…again. Then, there was the way Starscream would beg not to be terminated once the beating was over, Megatron would have taken him offline many times…but never did.

Megatron knew why he beat on Starscream even when he wasn't the reason for the anger. He loved to listen to his cries with every blow. The harder he hit, the louder they got. At least that's how it was in the beginning, after a while Starscream was too stubborn to let any sound come out.

Then he wondered…why did Starscream always challenge him if he knew what was to come of it? Sure, stubbornness had something to do with it, but there had to be something else.

He gave up on trying to figure it out. He had a feeling this was going to turn into an even bigger problem very, very quickly. He then remembered something he heard once, that hatred was used to cover up one's true feelings towards another. So, was all his hatred towards Starscream something else?

If that was true, then what was Starscream covering up with is own hatred towards him?

Megatron groaned in frustration. He didn't actually care about Starscream did he? All of these thoughts were starting to give him a headache.

Then a thought hit him. That look Starscream had…the look in his optics that he couldn't read. Looking back, Starscream always had that look, no matter what it was, sure the look on his face was always a mix of anger and hatred towards him but the look in his optics always told a different story…Starscream was using it to cover something up. Now Megatron just wanted to know what.

* * *

**Ok, like I said, not very long, I'm gonna try to get into Starscream's head in the next chapter. I will try not to take sa long as I did for this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo. Chapter 4. This one is pretty short too. But now we take a look at Starscream's veiw on this. I'll admit, his head was about as hard to get into as Megatron. But I won't get into that. After this, the chapters will only get longer, I hope. And there will be good stuffs in the future. On wt da stroy!**

**You know I don't TFA and all that other disclaimer stuff..**

* * *

Forbidden Desires

Chapter 4

Starscream came online feeling like he had been run over. He looked around, forgetting where he was for a moment, then what had happened quickly came back. His optics widened upon remembering and he shot up to a sitting position, only to fall back again. Great, now he can't even get up.

How did this happen? It doesn't make any sense. It's like one of those events that would hint the universe is going to come to an end. Actually, this is worse than the universe ending…..much worse.

Normally he'd start yelling and cursing over the situation, but without the energy to even get up, the most he could do was stare at the ceiling and try to make out pictures in the pattern…most of them were Megatron dieing a horrible death.

If only Megatron's death was possible. Starscream knew Megatron knew he would attempt again after a while. Maybe that was the problem…he always knew it was coming. All he needed was a way to lower Megatron's guard and then taking him out wouldn't be a problem…. Though, he had to wonder. What started all this hatred between them?

Maybe it was always there…when Starscream became a part of the Decepticon army, he knew he wanted to be leader, of course he only made it as far as Second-In-Command. He was happy with that…for a while. He knew his leader had taken a special interest in him from day one. Why wouldn't he? Starscream is the fastest flier out there, and was stronger than most of the other Decepticons, his power nearly met Megatron's, who wouldn't take interest?

Then something hit him.

Interest.

Megatron was interested in him. Always testing how much he could take…all the beatings he had gotten in the past…sure, most of the time he was in trouble and there was a reason, but other times…there wasn't really a reason. Megatron had even threatened to take him offline countless times, but never did. If he hated him then why did he keep giving him more chances? Was it even hatred at all? Was his attitude toward Megatron hatred?

That was what his thoughts shifted to. He knew he wanted to be the leader as soon as he saw Megatron. All that power, he wanted that kind of power, he wanted to be…….just like Megatron… He admired him, the influence he had on others and the way he could make his enemies cower in fear with just a glance. Starscream couldn't strike fear like that. Most of all, he loved…..

Loved….

LOVE!?

He nearly slapped himself for thinking he was possibly in love. It was impossible…….and rather sickening in a way. Think about it, it's Megatron.

Although….it made sense in a way…but Starscream is stubborn, always has been, always will be. He'd never admit to have feelings for anyone…especially his so called leader. He hated him. End of story.

Or at least that was what he always lead Megatron to believe.

* * *

**What's this? Screamer is having himself a little revilation as well. What will happen next? That's for me to know, and you to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh god, did not mean to take so long. Yes, I am still alive and have not given up. Be pretty bad to give up after only 4 chapters.**

**Well, a lot of stuff happened, I was gonna finish this after BotCon (which was awesome btw) but my computer had started acting up and it took forever to get it cooperating again, granted it's still not running 100% but I was able to get stuff done. **

**Also, my birthday is in a few weeks so I've been putting together a list of stuff I don't need for people to get me ^.^**

**Okay. Enough about my life and details no one cares about and on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Starscream wasn't sure how long it was until a certain thought pushed it's way into his head. While he didn't particularly like the position he was in, maybe he could use it to his advantage. If he went along with everything that was going on, Megatron would eventually stop expecting another plan to kill him. Once that happens, Starscream can take him out and finally take his place as leader. It's just a game of pretend and wait.

It's perfect, foolproof…..sickening. But it has to work. There's no way this one can backfire…the fact he hates Megatron will be enough to keep him focused. It should be easy, after all, Decepticons are masters at deception. And only Starscream would think to try and trick his own leader.

At this moment, Starscream was sitting up, cross-legged on the berth. He has tried a few times to remove the chain around his wrist but eventually gave up when all that he managed to do was leave scratch marks around his wrist. Maybe if he played this right he could convince Megatron to take the slagging thing off, and with a little more time, to get his nullrays back.

Starscream had to wait quite a while for his leader to return. Starscream tried to start the act as soon as Megatron entered the room.

"Are you going to take this thing off of me?" He held up his wrist and tugged at the chain a bit.

Megatron just looked at him before answering, "So you can just take off? I'm not that stupid, Starscream."

Starscream wanted to say, _Could have fooled me _but restrained himself and kept up the act, "Now why would I want to do that?"

Something definitely isn't right here. That was not the answer Megatron was expecting. Normally the seeker was a snappy complainer, but right now, no snappy remarks, no challenges, no complaining.

Those thoughts left his head when he could see the look in Starscream's optics again. He was starting to hate that look, he couldn't read it.

Starscream knew his plan was working in a way, and when his leader didn't say anything he smirked a bit. "Tell me, Megatron, what is it you want from me? I _might _be willing to give it to you if you take this chain off."

Now Megatron knew he was up to something. Starscream never tries to strike a deal unless he's planning something. Although….this could work in his favor. He simply grabbed one of Starscream's wings and pulled him closer until his face was just inches away. "Do you really want to know? How can I be sure you'll give it to me?"

Starscream simply smirked, "Only one way to find out."

With that his lips met Megatron's. It was short, but from the look on his leader's face when he pulled away, Starscream could tell it was enough.

"Want more? Take the chain off."

More? Of course he wanted more. That decided it, finding Starscream if he took off wouldn't be hard. All it took was one hard tug for Megatron to snap the chain off the seekers wrist.

A quick look of relief crossed Starscream's face. That chain was irritating him to no end. He didn't really have time to dwell on that as he quickly found himself on his back with Megatron over him. Here we go again.

"Are you still going to give me what I want?"

Starscream just smirked, "You took the chain off, it's only fair I hold up my end of the deal."

Starscream then shuddered when a hand starting tracing the edge of one of his wings. He almost cursed his wings for being so sensitive. But he did curse the fact it felt good. He could already see this was going to become a problem. No big deal, nothing he can't handle.

Megatron started to trail his other hand down Starscream's cockpit, his fingers tracing the edge of the sensitive glass as he went. Starscream took in a sharp breath when Megatron's fingers dug in between two plates of metal at the base of his cockpit, rubbing the sensitive wiring. Starscream was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea but that thought was gone instantly and he moaned when Megatron found a particularly sensitive wire.

Megatron smirked when he was able to pull a moan out of the seeker. This time was going to be much different. Truth be told, he expects Starscream to back out as soon as he finds out what's planned. It would damage his ego, his dignity..and maybe a few other things. Not that he'd let Starscream back out…but it'll be fun to see him try.

Starscream couldn't hold in the little sounds of pleasure from Megatron's teasing. It was starting to drive him crazy. Megatron wasn't trying to bring him to overload, at least not yet. So what is he planning? He had a feeling he wouldn't like it.

Megatron trailed his glossa up Starscream's cockpit, making him shudder. Testing to see how far he could push Starscream before overload. He didn't want overload to come too soon though. Oh no, he wanted this to last as long as possible. He smirked when Starscream started arching to his touches, shaky hands coming up to grip his shoulders, overload no doubt coming fast. He wasn't going to let it happen so soon and he stopped everything for a quick moment.

Starscream whimpered when Megatron stopped. Was he finished? No, he couldn't be yet, something was about to happen. His body was craving more contact, more of the touches that forced all other thought out of his head. At the moment he didn't want to focus on anything else. He stared up at his leader.

"..Megatron?"

Megatron only smirked, "Do you want more?"

Starscream only nodded, arching only to get contact back and the glass of his cockpit scraped against Megatron's chest, and he let out a short cry at the feeling. His claws started to dig into Megatron's shoulders. Why did he stop? Primus, Starscream wanted more.

Megatron let Starscream try to regain any contact he could, though all he really managed to do was scrape their chests together a few times. He supposed he wouldn't keep Starscream waiting any longer. His hand reached between Starscream's legs to press against his panel. He did nothing more as he waited for Starscream's reaction.

All movement stopped. Starscream's entire body stiffened when Megatron touched his panel and it almost immediately started to heat up. He was planning to go all the way. Slag…this was not planned. Yet, he couldn't say no and forced himself to relax…if possible.

Starscream wasn't backing out. Surprising, but good. He continued and removed Starscream's panel, exposing his interfacing components. Megatron smirked to see Starscream's port already leaking lubricant. He slowly pushed a finger into the port causing a loud gasp to escape the seeker followed by a moan.

Megatron smirked and began to move his finger in and out of Starscream's port rhythmically, building him up, loving all the sounds Starscream made as he did so. He then began moving his finger faster and harder, but building it up gradually so as not to hurt, but stopped just before Starscream reached overload.

He stopped again? This was getting to be too much. Starscream could only whimper, he didn't want this to stop, he wanted it to keep going. A little voice in the back of his processor was screaming this wasn't part of the plan, but he honestly didn't care at the moment and it went unnoticed.

While all the thoughts ran through Starscream's head, Megatron had proceeded to remove his own panel and extended his own large spike, mounting Starscream and beginning to slowly press into his port. A low groan escaping as he did so. He wasted no time as he began thrusting.

Starscream's optics opened wide and couldn't stop the cry that escaped his mouth as he arched his back. His claws now digging deep enough into Megatron's shoulders to draw energon. Though that didn't seem to bother him one bit.

That little voice in the back of Starscream's processor was back, _This wasn't part of the plan! _Still, it goes unnoticed as Starscream could only cry out from pleasure.

"Ah! Muh…Mega…tron!"

Megatron was loving the cries he was getting from the seeker and quickened the pace, he was without a doubt getting close to overload himself. Both mech's internal fans working hard to try to cool them down.

Starscream couldn't take anymore and his optics opened wide as his back arched fully and again demonstrated his namesake with a scream as overload crashed over him swift and hard. Megatron follows Starscream into overload and grunts as he gives three final thrusts, each more intense then the last, before slowly pulling out and panting.

Once it ends Starscream collapses back against the berth, his body shaking as the after effects of overload slowly start to disappear. Realization dawns that he enjoyed that. Not part of the plan, but he really didn't care at the moment. All he could do is close his optics and pant as much as he can to cool down his over heating systems.

Megatron had a satisfied smirk on his face and had to literally pry Starscream's hands off his shoulders since the seeker refused to release his grip just yet and replaced both their panels.

"I'm surprised yu didn't back out, Starscream."

Starscream opened his optics again, but only halfway, "Had to…hold up…my end…of the deal."

Starscream had to remind himself that he had a plan he need to stick to as stasis clamed him for the second time that day.

* * *

**Could have ended better but meh. Wanted to get it done and saved before my computer blacked out on me again. Story can only progress from here on out. Been brainstorming for weeks on plot stuffs. And you have to wait to find out what's gonna happen. (insert evil laugh here)**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, finally another chapter. Now I will admitt I strayed away a bit while writing this one. I think I was channeling my want to write about Starscreams thoughts while flying and a bit of my own views on war got mixed in or something, I dunno, I let my fingers type whatever for this. Anyway, read let me know what you think, like all writers here I love reading reviews.**

**I think this chapter in kinda short but hooray for updates, right?**

* * *

Chapter 6

When Starscream woke up, he had forgotten where we was for a moment. He quickly sat up, looking around. Right. He was still in Megatron's room. It wasn't so bad now that his wrist wasn't chained anymore. He was a bit surprised to find the scratch marks from his attempts to get the chain off were no longer there. Starscream figured it must have been the self repair because he doubted Megatron would EVER take the time to fix something like that.

Starscream was feeling pretty sluggish at the moment. After the events from the day before it made sense. What the Pit was he thinking? He's not gonna be able to keep this up. How does he get himself into these situations? This had to be the worst plan EVER.

Even though he had no idea what he was thinking, Starscream strangely couldn't say he regretted it. If anything, he thinks he might have actually ENJOYED it. Now there's a scary thought.

It's been at least two days now that he's been here. He was starting to crave the sky. When deprived of the sky a seeker could go insane. Would Megatron let him out to fly or would he deny him thinking he'd take off. Sure, that's probably exactly what he'd do. But thinking about it, Megatron would find him again anyway. But he definitely wasn't going to stay inside like a caged bird.

Turning to a table beside the berth he saw an energon cube. Well, he did need it. With a sigh he picked up the cube and stared at it for a few moments, getting lost in his thoughts again. Deciding he was thinking too much, Starscream shook his head and just downed the cube. It felt good to get something in his tanks.

It was a few hours before Megatron came in and Starscream turned as he came in the door, "Are you going to let me out to fly at all or are you planning to make me lose my mind in here?"

There was a pause before Megatron replied, "You won't lose your mind from being in here."

Starscream narrowed his optics a bit. "Liar. You know as well as I do what will happen if I'm not allowed to fly when I need it. It's already been two days."

His leader just stood there, "How can I be sure you won't take the first opportunity to take off? I know the way you are, Starscream."

Starscream growled, "Slaggit, I won't take off! You'd only find me again anyway! If I'm not going to be allowed to leave I might as well be in a cell!"

Primus, they sound like a married couple, but Starscream needed they sky and he was going to get it.

"Let's be honest here. You can keep me here, and I will slowly lose my mind and become a danger to not only you but myself, or you can stop being so slagging paranoid an let me out and I'll stay perfectly sane."

Sane? Well, he wasn't exactly insane…though that would change if Megatron didn't break already.

Starscream was practically pulling teeth for at least an hour before Megatron finally broke and let him go out. Finally…

He was glad when Megatron broke…until he found out he had a sort of curfew. Curfew? What was he, a sparkling? Whatever, he'll go with it..for now anyway. He really wasn't in the mood to argue over it.

Starscream couldn't help but smile once he was in the sky. It was his own personal haven. No one judged him, no one hated him, it was the only place he could feel free. There was just something about flying that brought that feeling. Starscream found time to fly just so he could have that feeling. He's definitely not getting it on the ground, that's for sure.

That's why he preferred to be alone. Everyone hated him, sometimes even he hated himself. Just wanted to sink into the shadows where no one would find him. It wasn't always like that though. He also knew what caused it. It was Megatron. He didn't know when or why, but he knew it was him.

Which is why he's been so confused lately. Sure, he'd try and use the situation to his advantage but why the slag did Megatron want him so much. It's like he's wearing a sign that says "abuse me" and everyone does so. Those are the times the sky is there for him. To take him away from it all.

The seeker isn't what he made himself out to be on the outside. He was sensitive. But if he ever let anyone see that they'd probably laugh at him. A Decepticon is meant to be merciless, able to kill and feel no remorse. At least that's the first thing they were taught at the beginning of the Great War.

Many didn't understand it. That made them weak and they were taken offline early on. Starscream made sure he wouldn't end up like them. He felt unstoppable some of the time. But reality always comes back to smack you in the face. You don't see what you gain...but what you lose. Friends, family, and homes. All taken away for a cause you're made to believe is right. All loved ones, lost.

Loved ones….love. Back to that word again. Starscream wasn't sure he ever really knew how it felt…to love someone or be loved. Maybe at one time, but after so long with so little, he forgot how it felt. Maybe, this whole time, he had it confused with hate. It made sense when you think about it. He endlessly provoked Megatron and it ended in a beating most of the time. At the same time, Starscream was liking the attention he earned from his leader everytime, it wasn't the best but it was something. But why would you want attention from someone you hated? The seeker could only come to the final conclusion that the whole time maybe he is in love with Megatron and quite possibly always was.

He turned and went back to the base, his previous plan forgotten and tossed aside. He was getting what he wanted, attention. He wasn't about ready to get rid of it. He didn't want to destroy Megatron anymore…never thought that need would leave. Right now, he didn't care.

These times to think really were useful.

* * *

**Okay, so like I said, strayed away from the actuall story for a moment, I promise the next chapter will get back into it. So..yeah, and sorry it took so long to update. Just been busy lately. So yeah, let me know what you think and I'll try to update faster if I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sosososoooo sorry for the painfully long wait. I've had a writer's block that was determined t kill me about halfway through writing this chapter. A lot of the prevous chapters have been fillers...I'll admitt that now...so before anyone kills me for that confession, we will now move on with the actual plot...**

**That's enough from me...enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"My Liege, is everything alright?"

Shockwave studied his leader through the communication. He'd noticed Megatron's mood had been shifting around a lot lately. One day he'd be irritable and the next he was fine only for it to change again suddenly. Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons and maybe, sometimes he get's a little…um, stressed. But lately it seems more so than usual.

"I'm fine, Shockwave. Now report."

Shockwave took a breath before reporting his latest news, "It appears that the Autobots have started shutting down space bridges in select areas, causing many of our troops to become either stranded and/or captured."

That….was not something he was hoping to hear. He had enough trouble trying to find the Allspark fragments and now he finds out their numbers are going down. The only good(?) thing to happen lately was Starscream. If you want to call it good anyway. He groaned in frustration.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" Shockwave was starting to worry about Megatron. Any news he's given hasn't been good and he knew that was part of the problem but there was something else going on. Suspicion keeping worry company.

Megatron kept insisting he was fine and Shockwave thought a bit after the communication cut. Something was going on. He knew it, after a bit of thought he decided he was going to Earth himself to find out just what was going on. Though he really couldn't just up and leave...he'd have to find a way to cripple the Autobots first. After thinking of a plan he changed to Longarm before leaving the office.

Starscream was feeling much better upon returning. He found Megatron in the main room, on his throne and he looked like he was deep in thought. That's not good, if the look on his leader's face was anything to go by. Starscream cautiously approached Megatron, it's never good to catch Megatron in a bad mood. His form of stress relief was never pleasant either. Unless….

Megatron was irritated with what Shockwave had to report. Things seemed to be going downhill faster than he expected. He closed his optics and let out a low growl. The Autobots on Earth seem to win every encounter and now space bridges are down leaving half of his army stranded where ever it is any of them are. He hated it.

Megatron opened his optics when he felt a slight pressure on his abdomen to see Starscream leaning in front of him. Or rather on him to be more specific. That look in his optics was back.

"You look stressed…I'm sure I can fix that."

Megatron was about to say he wasn't in the mood but he found Starscream kissing him before he could and instead was kissing back and pulled Starscream onto his lap.

That was fast, good. Starscream trailed his hands up Megatron's chest when an almost sudden touch on his wings made him pause. Shivering as a finger trailed along the edge and pinched the tip. Figures Megatron would go for his wings first, but Starscream didn't care and moaned slightly into the kiss.

Megatron broke the kiss to nip along Starscream's neck. Loving the pleasured sound it pulled from the seeker as his hand continued to explore the wings. He could feel the heat in Starscream's body start to rise. He also couldn't deny that his own core temperature was rising when Starscream's hands started to explore again.

Starscream's hands ran along the seams of his leader's armor, searching for his hotspots. He was almost surprised to get a reaction when he passed over the insignia on Megatron's chest. Well…it wasn't too surprising. A lot of Decepticons are sensitive around their insignia, due to the fact they are literally branded on. Starscream had to endure getting it on both sides of both his wings.

Megatron pulled Starscream into another kiss and ran his fingers down his cockpit. Starscream shivered as his leader traced around the edges of his cockpit and pausing at the bottom. Starscream's cooling fans kicked in as Megatron removed Starscream's panel. Starscream moaned into the kiss at first and then pulled away with a gasp when Megatron pushed a finger into his port.

"Megatron.."

Megatron silenced him with a quick kiss, "Don't speak...you started this, now relax and enjoy it."

Anything else Starscream might have wanted to say was instantly lost when Megatron started to move his finger in and out as it was soon joined by a second causing Starscream to give a short cry. This went on and when Starscream felt like he was going to overload, Megatron pulled his fingers out. Starscream just gave a disappointed growl.

Megatron chuckled as he removed his own panel, extending his spike. He pulled Starscream closer, lifting him up a bit and then pushed him down onto his spike, Starscream actually cried out as he felt Megatron enter him while his leader only let out a groan.

Starscream shivered as there was a pause before Megatron slowly pulled out and thrust back in. Starscream gasped and cried out with every thrust as Megatron built up a rhythm letting out groans and grunts as he pounded into the seeker and he once again ran his hands along the edges of Starscream's wings.

Starscream's back arched and he cried out louder feeling the contact with his wings and he started to buck in attempts to meet Megatron's thrusts. He couldn't hold out for too long as he could feel overload fast approaching. He held tightly onto Megatron as he panted, trying to cool his overheating systems.

Seeing that Starscream was on the edge, Megatron picked up his pace, nearing his own overload. One of his hands traveled down the edge of Starscream's wing until it met the seam where it connected to his back. He smirked as he dug his fingers deep into the seam.

That was all it took. Starscream screamed as he was hit with a powerful overload. He tightened his hold on Megatron, his claws digging into the armor. Megatron, hit overload soon after, and continued to thrust into Starscream, trying to make it last as long as possible, pulling the seeker into a kiss, muffling his scream.

It almost felt like it lasted forever and Starscream slumped, shaking, against Megatron when it finally did end. His systems started to reboot and his hold relaxed, but he didn't quite let go. Not yet.

Megatron pulled out of Starscream, replacing both of their panels. He took a long deep breath before putting an arm around Starscream, holding him close. They were both thankful that no one else was in the base at the time. The others still had no idea that Starscream was there. Sure, they'll find out at some point, but it's not like they'll be able to do anything about it. None of Blitzwing's three reactions would be too much of a worry and Lugnut wouldn't do anything that would make Megatron angry.

Megatron looked down when Starscream hadn't moved to find the seeker had drifted off to recharge. So he just sat there, Starscream recharging against him. He could get used to this form of stress relief.

* * *

**The ending of this chapter was kinda rushed and not that great, I know. But review please. Keep me motivated.**

**Also, I was thinking of also posting this on adultfanfiction or maybe just moving the whole thing over and continuing it over there, lemme know what you guys think, kay?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm soooo sorry for the wait. I've had the worst case of writer's block and by the time I was ready to write again I came down with the worst cold ever and was stuck in bed and then my brother came to visit and that took up my time as well and then there was halloween and yeah..lotta stuff...and now that the Holidays are on the way...I need a break from life...really.**

**Well, enough about my life, I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Starscream awoke to find himself lying with Megatron, back in his quarters. Megatron was in recharge at the moment and Starscream wondered how long he was out for. At the moment he really didn't feel like getting up and finding out. For all he knew, it could be midnight…actually, it probably was. He only sighed and decided to try and go back to recharge, not like he wanted to do much else…until he felt a rumble in his tanks.

He was hungry.

Starscream groaned a bit and sat up. He waited for his optics to adjust to the darkness of the room before pushing himself to his feet. Luckily, he didn't have to go far to find energon since Megatron seemed to have his own personal supply of it.

After getting himself a cube he just leaned back against the wall and stared at it for a few seconds. Something was bugging him, but he couldn't figure out what. It was one of those feelings you get when everything seems to be going right but something is waiting to make it blow up in your face. Knowing Starscream's luck…that's usually exactly what happens. He figured it's nothing and just shrugged before downing the cube.

Starscream returned the berth and Megatron instinctively put an arm around him when he did. Starscream thought for a moment and fell back to recharge. He couldn't shake the feeling and maybe he'll ask Megatron to finally give him back his nullrays in the morning. At least he'll feel better when he has those.

Starscream woke up again to find Megatron gone, but he could hear him not too far away, talking to someone. Sitting up, he shook his head to wake up completely and walked over to the door, and stopped for a moment to listen. He recognized the other voice and groaned.

It's Shockwave.

Shockwave? Why was that glitch here? Starscream growled. The spy was easily the most loyal and dependable out of Megatron's soldiers. Something even Starscream hated to admit. Now that he was on Earth, he would without a doubt take up a lot of his leader's time. Starscream wouldn't stand for that but he wasn't about to reveal his presence either.

Slag...

"There is no need for any concern, Shockwave. As my best spy you were to stay on Cybertron."

Shockwave calmly explained, "Trust me My Liege, I did not leave without crippling the Autobots first. With all due respect I can not deny that something seems to be different. Be it stress or something else it has been enough to cause concern."

This was really the last thing Megatron needed. Shockwave had crippled the Autobots by taking out Ultra Magnus, but he didn't need to come to Earth. However he had to agree that it would take a while for the Autobots to recover so he let it go. For now, anyway.

"I want my nullrays back."

Megatron wasn't surprised by the demand. Truth be told, he expected it to come a lot sooner. He didn't quite answer Starscream so the seeker added,

"If I go out and the Autobots find me I'd be out of luck with you to thank."

He also didn't trust the fact that Shockwave is around now. He didn't trust what might happen if the spy found out he was there. But he kept that part to himself.

"Then maybe you shouldn't leave at all."

That answer was not what Starscream wanted and his optics narrowed a bit, "Remember that when I'm clawing at your optics. You know very well what happens when I'm not allowed to fly."

Megatron hated being reminded of that. It was irritating that Starscream was right. After thinking it over for maybe 10 seconds he allowed Starscream to have his nullrays back. Starscream was glad to finally have them back, yes, he definitely felt better knowing he has something to defend himself with if he needed it.

The need seemed to come sooner than he would have liked.

* * *

**Like I said..it's short...really short. Sorry. I guess you could call it a filler more than anything, I promise the next chapter will have more, I'm working on it as we speak. So...yeah...reviews keep me happy and motivated. I'll try to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeeeyyy people! Long time no see. Kinda dissapeared for a while.**

**It's okay...this story is not dead, I've just not had much motivation in writing for a while now. This chapter was going to be longer but you know...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

It started later in the day when Starscream was on his way out for a short fly around. And maybe cause a bit of chaos somewhere. In short, he was bored.

He was almost at the exit when it felt like someone was watching him. He turned and almost froze when he saw Shockwave staring at him. If he had an actual face he'd have an expression of surprise upon seeing the seeker at the base. This was the one thing Starscream wanted to avoid the most. Go figure it'd happen anyway.

They stared at each other for a moment and Starscream put on his usual act of arrogance. After a few seconds of silence his optics narrowed,

"What are you staring at?"

Shockwave blinked, "I wasn't aware you have been here in the base. If I recall, you had been captured by the Elite Guard."

Starscream frowned, "You don't honestly think the Autobots could hold me do you?"

Shockwave responded with a nod, "Fair point. Though I'm sure your stubbornness had a part in it. I am curious as to why you are here at the base after you have become known as a traitor."

A smirk spread across Starscream's face, Shockwave just gave him some ammunition to play the jealousy card and end the conversation to get the slag out of this situation.

"Not that it's any of your business but Megatron is the one who wants me here. Amusing when put together with the conversation I overheard earlier. He wants me around but not you…imagine that."

Without waiting for a response from Shockwave he left. The smirk never leaving his face, sure he won that round. Shockwave just stood there for a moment, thinking. Now he knew something was up. He decided to ask Megatron about this.

* * *

Starscream couldn't stop smirking as he flew high over Detroit. He was sure he must have struck something in Shockwave and almost wished he had stayed longer to see the reaction to that little bit of news.

Meanwhile, the only answer Shockwave could get from Megatron was that the reason that Starscream is there was that it's "none of his concern." That did nothing to stop the suspicions that had been building in his head. He decided he was going to find out things for himself. And he would do so once Starscream returned.

Starscream was feeling rather smug upon returning to the base. He had caused a bit of panic around the city and was able to leave before any of the Autobots showed up. He just loved watching the humans run. He received a comm. from Megatron on the way back and landed outside the base when he saw Megatron waiting just outside.

Megatron was having suspicions of his own about Shockwave. Sure, he trusted Shockwave but he also knew that Shockwave and Starscream never got along and now that Shockwave knew the seeker is at the base, things were bound to happen.

"I want you to keep a distance from Shockwave."

Starscream said nothing at first before smirking, "Oh? Worried, are we?"

Megatron honestly couldn't say. Over the past few days all he could really say is he wanted the Seeker around. At first, it was to satisfy some personal needs, but now? He just wasn't sure.

When his leader didn't answer, Starscream mentally sighed, "Fine. But I will have you know that if he were to try anything, I can handle it."

"I don't doubt that Starscream. But you know what suspicion from Shockwave will eventually lead to."

Starscream did know, Shockwave was top spy for a reason, but he was second in command for a reason. He figured Shockwave wouldn't be too much of a problem. That was a mistake.

* * *

Shockwave hadn't been aware of Starscream's return until he heard odd sounds coming from Megatron's quarters when he had decided to report a recent development on Cybertron to Megatron. He stepped a little too close to the door causing it to automatically open and he froze at the sight that greeted him.

Megatron had Starscream seated on his lap with his spike buried in Starscream's port as the Seeker cries out in overload before falling back against his leader's chest, exhausted. While Starscream was too out of it to notice Shockwave at the door, Megatron wasn't and the glare he sent made Shockwave nervous and he quickly backed away, the door closing.

He stood there for a moment, replaying what he just saw in his head. What….what was that? Is that what's been going on? Megatron was…with Starscream...the thought made Shockwave want to cringe. Not that he would disapprove of anything his leader does…it was the fact that it was Starscream that bothered him.

He couldn't confront Megatron about anything without facing down the barrel of the fusion cannon. But he knew how he could confront Starscream and leaving without a scratch.

* * *

**So yeah. I have no idea how long it will be before a new chapter will be done. I just thank everyone following this story for being so patient.**


End file.
